Dirty Dirty
by 50Nuances
Summary: Ana reçoit un soir un sexto d'un numéros inconnu. Va t-elle répondre? Lisez et vous saurez!


**Dirty Dirty talking !**

Une petit one-shot sexy ! Je ne possède pas les droits de Fifty Shades Of Grey, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages !

Je vais vous raconter une belle soirée où un simple texto a changé ma vie.

Alors que j'étais en train de lire comme tous les dimanches soir, j'ai reçu un texto d'un numéros que je connaissais pas. Très peu de personnes avaient mon numéros à l'époque. J'étais le genre de fille qui avait très peu d'amis. Ce week end là d'ailleurs, je n'avais vue personne quasiment. J'avais passé le week end à lire, à cuisiner et faire le ménage. Mes deux seuls amis, Kate et Christian étaient occupés. Kate était avec son petit ami ,Elliot, et Christian, mon ami d'enfance, m'a dis qu'il avait une intervention de prévu . Je n'avais pas très bien compris de quoi il parlait et ce qu'il voulait dire par intervention. Je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. Christian avait beau être mon ami depuis toujours, il était mystérieux et je connaissais très peu de chose sur ses activités lorsqu'il n'était pas avec moi.

J'ouvris alors le texto et ce que je lu me choqua. Je resta figée en lisant ces quelques mots.

**Numéro inconnu : Qu'est ce que tu portes Anastacia ? Je veux savoir même si je préférai que tu sois nu. **

Je regarda l'écran quelques secondes. Mais qui est ce qui m'envoyait ça ? Moi Anastacia Steele, petit éditrice, timide et calme , on m'envoyait un sexto. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment une fille comme moi pouvais savoir quoi répondre à un sexto ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je recevais un autre texto.

**Numéro inconnu : Je suis tout dur rien que de penser à toi toute nue. Oh qu'est ce que j'aimerais te voir nue, ma belle Ana **

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre. Mais l'espace d'un instant, je me dis qu'il était nécessaire que je réponde. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais fais de folie et répondre à un sexto envoyé par un inconnu était une folie. J'avais 24 ans et je voulais désormais vivre. Céder à la tentation et ne plus y résister. Oui Oscar Wilde avait raison. Le meilleure moyen de résister à la tentation, c'était d'y céder.

**Anastacia : je ne suis pas nue mais je peux rectifier la situation **

**Numéro inconnu : Content d'avoir une réponse enfin. Oui, déshabille toi ma Anastacia. Je veux que comme moi tu sois nue et excitée **

Je pris alors mon téléphone en main et je relu au moins 10 fois ce message.C'était cru, pas romantique. Moi la jeune femme qui aimait les belles histoires d'amours romantiques, je devais reconnaître que j'étais excitée par ces paroles crues et dénuées de tout romantisme. Et j'y répondais. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Ce qui fut encore plus fou, c'est que je me déshabilla et j'aimais ce petit jeu coquin auquel je jouais avec un total inconnu.

Je voulais flirter avec cette inconnu. Je voulais même plus, je voulais avoir une conversations sexuelle avec cet inconnu.

**Anastacia : Voilà, c'est fait, je suis en petite culotte et soutient-gorge.**

**Numéro inconnu : J'imagine que tu dois être sexy simplement dans ta petite culotte et ton soutient-gorge. Mais fais moi plaisir et ôte ta petite culotte. **

**Anastacia : Ah oui pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Numéros inconnu : Parce que je veux tu te caresses le vagin …**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de lire et ce que j'arrivais encore moins à croire, c'est que ça me plaisait et je voulais continuer ce petit jeu coquin. Et j'enlevai ma culotte qui était déjà bien trempée. Oui, cette inconnu qui m'envoyait ces messages sexy me fessait de l'effet.

**Anastacia : C'est fait, je ne porte plus que mon soutient-gorge **

**Numéro inconnu : Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être là et caresse ton petit vagin étroit ma belle et délicieuse Ana. Mais comme je ne suis pas là, tu vas le faire toi-même. Caresse-toi le vagin ma belle. Imagines que c'est mes mains qui te caressent lentement et sensuellement**

Cette inconnu connaissait mon prénom. Il savait qui j'étais et pourtant je continuais à répondre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je jouais avec le feu comme ça.

Et je commença à me caresser. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me caressais. Jamais je n'avais osée le faire. En me caressant, je me rendis compte que je ratais quelque chose car c'était bon! Mes mains sur mon vagin me procuraient un grand plaisir. J'imaginais cet inconnu me caresser avec ses grandes mains. J'étais tellement mouillée, mes doigts étaient trempés.

**Anastacia : Je me caresse là. Et je suis même tentée de faire plus et de mettre un doigt**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je répondais à cet inconnu tout en continuant d'une main à me caresser le vagin. C'était fou, c'était dangereux, c'était délicieusement bon.

**Numéro inconnu : Oui met toi un doigt, imagine que c'est mon pénis. Imagine ce que je te ferais ma belle. Si j'étais avec toi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de ton doigt, mon pénis serait dans ton beau vagin. Je suis tout dur rien que d'y penser. Oui je bande en pensant à mon pénis enfouit en toi.**

Ces mots étaient tellement sexy que pour satisfaire le désir immense que je ressentais, je dû rajouter un doigt. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Je m'imaginais le pénis de cet inconnu en moi. J'avais envie de lui et je ne le connaissais même pas.

**Anastacia : J'ai dû rajouter un doigt tellement que je brûle de désire. Et là je commence à me caresser les seins. **

**Numéros inconnu : Oui ma belle caresses-toi les seins, si j'étais avec toi, je m'occuperais aussi d'eux . Je les sucerai et les caresserai. Oh oui, je m'occuperais de tes jolies seins ma belle Ana. **

**Anastacia : Et tu ferais quoi d'autres ?**

Je devenais audacieuse. La timide et renfermée Ana avait disparu. J'étais courageuse et j'avais envie de lire à quel point cet inconnu me désirais. Je voulais savoir si mes mots le rendaient fou comme les siens me rendaient folle.

**Numéros inconnu : Je sucerais tes jolies seins bien fermes puis je t'embrasserais avec passion. Ma langue jouerais avec la tienne alors que mes mains caresserais ton ventre puis ton vagin et enfin tes jolies fesses bien rondes. Oh oui, je n'oublierai aucune parcelle de ton jolie corps. Je bande ma Ana. Et c'est toi qui me fais cet effet. **

J'aimais lire que c'était moi qui le fessais bandais. J'étais fière de moi.

**Anastacia : Tes caresses me rendraient folle de désir. J'aime t'imaginer sur ton lit bien dure et savoir que c'est moi qui suit responsable de cet état d'excitation dans lequel tu te trouves. Oh oui, j'aime te faire bander. **

**Numéros inconnu : Oui , je me caresse là en pensant à toi. J'aimerais que tu sois là. J'aimerais que ce soit tes mains qui me caressent. J'aimerais voir ta jolie petite bouche autour de mon pénis. Puis, te voir me sucer langoureusement. **

Je devenais folle en lisant ses textos. Cet inconnu avait réveillé en moi un désir que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'aimais l'interdit de la situation. J'aimais lire ces mots crus.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, le téléphone fixe sonna. D'un coup, je réalisa ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je parlais avec un inconnu qui savait qui j'étais. Il connaissais mon nom. Et si c'était un collègue de travail ? On mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'avais fais ? Et là, j'ai eu honte de moi, de ce que j'avais fais. Je n'avais pas à me sentir honteuse. J'étais une adulte mais pourtant je me sentais mal. Je décida donc de ne plus lui répondre. Qui que se soit, j'osais espérer que jamais, dans la vrai vie, il n'allait me parler de ce moment de folie, ce moment d'égarement.

Je n'étais pas bien, je décida donc de ne pas répondre au téléphone. Il s'agissait probablement de ma mère qui voulait papoter un peu avec moi comme tous les dimanches soirs. Elle savait que je n'avais pas de vie sociale et que le dimanche j'étais presque toujours en train de lire à l'époque.

Je reçu un autre message quelques minutes plus tard

**Numéros inconnu Toujours là Ana, je bande toujours pour toi ma belle. Je vais exploser tellement je suis dur pour toi. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai te pénétrer ma belle Ana. **

Puis, un autre message...

**Numéros inconnu : Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ?**

Et encore un autre message...

**Numéros inconnu : Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?**

Et un autre et c'est ce dernier message qui me fis comprendre qui était l'inconnu avec qui j'avais échangé ces messages érotiques.

**Numéros inconnu : S'il te plaît petite puce répond moi , je m'inquiète pour toi...**

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelais comme ça depuis que j'avais 5 ans. Il m'avait donné ce petit surnom lorsque j'avais 10 ans et je m'étais blessée en tombant d'un vélo. En me réconfortant, il m'avais appelé pour la première fois « Petite puce » et depuis dès que j'étais bouleversée ou triste il m'appelait «Petite puce ».

Mon dieu, j'étais mortifiée Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence ? L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai même espéré que c'était une simple coïncidence et que je n'avais pas échangé toute la soiré des sextos avec mon meilleurs ami, Christian.

J'avais honte et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Christian m'enverrais t-il des sextos? Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi de cette façon. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours ressentis plus pour lui mais je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer. C'était un Don Juan. Il avait connu tellement de filles. Il ne me parlait cependant jamais de ses conquêtes comme s'il savait qu'au fond ça me fessait mal de l'imaginer avec d'autres femmes. Je voulais secrètement être celle avec qui il passait ses nuits. Mais je ne me suis jamais permise ne serait-ce que d'espérer plus qu'une simple amitié avec lui. C'était mon ami, point final. Je devais taire mes sentiments.

Je ne répondis non plus pas à son dernier message. J'étais paniquée. Non, Christian ne voyait en moi qu'une amie. Il ne m'aurais jamais envoyer de telles messages.

Ce soir là, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. J'avais une boule au vente. Je m'en voulais d'avoir répondu à ces messages. Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ?

Même si je m'en voulais, je devais reconnaître que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante que lorsque j'envoyais ces messages coquins. Oui, j'ai aimé ça. Je devais l'avouer. Mais le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Si vraiment l'inconnu était Christian, je venais de perdre mon meilleurs ami. Et cet idée me fessait mal.

J'entendis alors la sonnette. Qui pouvais venir me voir un dimanche soir à 22h passé ? J'ouvris la porte et là je vis Christian. Il avait l'air paniqué et je compris alors que l'inconnu avec qui j'avais échangé des sexto était bien mon meilleurs ami. Je voulus lui claquer la porter. Je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui. J'avais honte.

Il m'empêcha alors avec son pied de fermer la porte. Sans ma permission, il rentra dans mon appartement.

« Ana laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît ! » il supplia .

« Non je ne veux pas t'écouter Christian. Tu m'as humilié ce soir. Tu es content de toi. » je cria alors que les larmes me montaient au yeux.

« Sort d'ici Christian, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Notre amitié est terminée », je rajouta cette fois avec les larmes qui coulaient.

« Non Ana, tu vas m'écouter. J'ai fais ça ce soir parce que je voulais enfin pouvoir te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. Ana, Je t'aime »

Je resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de moi ? Ça n'avais aucun sens. Jamais il ne s'était montré entreprenant avec moi. Il s'est toujours comporté comme un ami doit se comporter. J'étais totalement perdue. Sa déclaration n'avais aucun sens.

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Christian ?»

Il me répondis alors les phrases les plus belles que j'ai jamais entendu.

« Ana, je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours. Quand on était enfant, j'étais amoureux de toi, quand on était ado, j'étais amoureux de toi et maintenant que nous sommes adultes, je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Quand nous seront vieux, je serais toujours amoureux de toi. Merde, quand je serais mort, je serais toujours amoureux de toi ! Mais je n'ai jamais osé de l'avouer. Tu me voyais comme un ami, ton meilleurs ami et je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ça. Mais je t'aime et ça fait du bien d'enfin te le dire. Oui, je t'aime Anastacia. Crois-moi, je suis sincère. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là mais je me suis alors jetée sur lui et je l'ai embrassé comme jamais on ne m'a embrassé. Avec passion , fougue et folie. Oui, moi aussi j'étais amoureuse de lui et il nous aura fallu une soirée et des sextos pour enfin le comprendre. Nous étions des amis mais des amis amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous étions des âmes sœurs.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Christian » je répondis alors.

Voilà, cette soirée aura été la plus folle et la plus belle de ma vie.

FIN

Note : Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de mon petit one-shot sexy. Laissez-moi des commentaires svp. Et sinon j'ai deux autres fictions en cours si ça vous intéresse. Cliquez sur mon profil !


End file.
